


The Life of Death

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: 2 endings, Angst, Best Friends, Boysinlove, Death, Happy Ending, Life - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad, fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Troy is different, very different, not different in a way you’d think. No one is like him, imagine not being able to touch anything or anyone without killing them, he is alone, Until he meets Abed, Abed is also different but in a different way.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 9





	The Life of Death

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THE PLOT IS QUITE COMPLEX BUT ITS BASED OFF A BEAUTIFUL animatic I saw called “The Life of Death” beware it’s Super sad. Please watch it before reading this.  
> Here’s the link to the animatic 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ofnCdC8P70g

Troys pov

People always complain about being different, but people who say that are never completely different, they always have someone who understands them, someone who at least somewhat understands the way they feel. The problem was, I had no one who understood what I felt, because no one is like me, and there will never be anyone like me. Imagine never being able to touch anything without killing it, every single thing you touch just dies. You can’t hug anyone or have any form of human contact. You’re a freak, and no one wants to even come near you. You’re alone, and you’ll always be alone. You are just trying to get through life as painless and quick as possible so you can just be free, You go to a Community College hoping not everyone there is like how people were in high school, hoping that someone will come closer than 6 ft away from you, hoping someone will actually talk to you and maybe just maybe somewhat understand you. Your brain is constantly screaming, begging and crying for help, all you want is for someone to love you. Not even that much, you just want someone to care. I live every day like this, I wake up every morning hoping whatever I have will just go away but it never does, my parents gave me away as soon as they found out I was different, and at the age of 18 I was thrown out of the orphanage and on to the streets, I barely get by, I work in an old bar clearing tables and sweeping the filthy floors for minimum wage. I’ve been alone all my life, I hoped Community college would be my chance to meet someone who would finally care about me. My hopes weren't very high, because no one has ever cared about me. Well, at least no one ever cared about me until I met him. He doesn’t care that I’m different, he doesn’t see me as a freak, he sees me as me, he sees me as Troy Barnes and he treats me like I’m human.

“Troy! You ready to go?” Abed beamed.

I looked up from my hands and smiled weakly at him.

“Yeah, of course,” I mumbled.

He flashed me a sad smile.

“Hey, listen.” He said softly as he sat down on the bed next to me.  
My eyes met his, he was really close to me, no matter how badly I wanted to just wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest to cry, I couldn’t because if I did that, I’d lose the only person who ever cared about me.

“We don’t have to go out for breakfast, we can make something here and just watch Inspector Spacetime if you’d like?’ Abed offered. 

I moved over a little, I didn’t want to risk touching him.

“No, No, no it’s okay, we can go, let’s go,” I said with a forced smile.

The only thing I feared about having someone who cared was falling in love with them, but it’s to late I am completely and utterly in love with Abed. I knew no one, not even him could love someone like me. Abed and I had a rule, friends don’t lie, I was breaking that rule, he didn’t know I was in love with him and he didn’t know about what I did when I was 6. Abed and I got in the car and started driving to IHOP for breakfast as we planned. 

“Can I ask you something?” Abed mumbled.

“Yeah sure, go ahead.” 

“What if there was someone who was the opposite of you like they could bring things back to life? What do you think would happen if you touched them?” He asked hesitantly.

“I honestly I d-don’t know… even if there was someone like that, I’d be afraid of touching them, I wouldn’t want to risk hurting anyone.” 

“Have you ever… killed anyone? Im sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” He muttered.

“No, it’s okay. Friends don’t lie, right?” I replied.

He nodded.

“Unfortunately I did, one time. I was 6 years old, I was told all my life that I could never touch anyone, so I never did, I always killed plants and flowers by accident but this one day I picked up a flower and it didn’t die, so I instantly thought right away I must be cured. I ran up to one of the nuns at the orphanage and just hugged her, I was so tired of watching all the other kids get hugs and kisses on their cheeks but I never got anything like that, I just wanted to feel comforted by someone, so anyways yeah, I hugged her, and she died in my arms. I just remember being so scared.” I felt tears brimming my eyes.

Abed’s eyes stayed on me, I looked up at him and met his gaze, he looked upset and concerned.

“I’m so sorry, I wish I could just hold you and make you feel comforted.” He whispered.

“I wish you could hold me too, but Abed, you have no idea how much you’ve done for me, you were the first person to actually care that I exist.” 

“People are idiots, you are an amazing person Troy, don’t ever forget that.” He assured me.

My god, he’s beautiful.

“Ready to go get some killer pancakes?” I blurted out to distract myself from leaning in to kiss him.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Abed smiled.

We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.  
A hostess led us to a booth where Abed and I sat across from each other.

“So what's your favourite thing here?” Abed asked scanning over his menu.

“I actually haven’t been here before, I don't go out often,” I mumbled.

“Right, yeah, I highly recommend the Chocolate chocolate chip pancakes or the birthday cake ones!” He suggested.

“Both of those sound good, I think I’ll go with the chocolate ones!” I replied.

“Me too!” 

“You boys ready to order?” A waiter asked.

“We’ll both have the Chocolate Chocolate pancakes!” Abed beamed.

“Ah, good choice! Those are my favourite. Could I take your menus?” He smiled.

I picked up my menu and held it out for him to take. When I felt my hand brush against his I swear I felt my heart stop. His legs grew weak and he fell to his knees.

“W-whats going on?” He cried.

“Fuck fuck fuck Im so sorry.” I sobbed, my heart was racing and I couldn’t breathe. 

Abed jumped up from the booth and grabbed the man's hand.

“Hey it's okay, you’ll be okay! Just trust me!” He said as he reached out to place a hand on the man's forehead.

The man's expression instantly brightened and he stood up.

“What j-just happened?” He asked.

“It's super complicated,” Abed mumbled under his breath and stood up. 

He is Life and Im death. He can bring people back to life. 

“A-Abed.” I stuttered. 

He sighed and looked at me.

“Cancel the order, Troy, we need to talk,” Abed said.

I jumped up from the booth and walked past the confused waiter. 

Abed and I got in the car and drove back to the apartment in pure silence.

We walked through the front door and sat on the couch next to each other.

“Y-You Y-you’re life, You bring people back to l- life.” I stuttered.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I just wanted to figure out things first, I wanted to know what would happen if I touched you, would you kill me? Would I heal you? I just- I don’t know, I’m just sorry.” He rambled.

“Don’t be, it’s fine.” 

“I shouldn’t have lied, friends don’t lie. I don’t want to have any more secrets so I have to tell you one thing.” Abeds gaze met mine and he smiled weakly.

I nodded.

“I think,” He took a deep breath before speaking again.

“I think I might be in love with you, actually no, I am in love with you.” He said.

“Me too, I’m in love with you too,” I replied.

He went to speak but I cut him off.

“How? How could you possibly love me? I’m horrible, I kill everything I touch.” Tears brimmed my eyes and I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze.

“Troy you aren't horrible, you were born that way, I see past that, I know what you’re like, you are so sweet, kind, and I see how caring you are, you’re just so beautiful.” 

“I think about that every day and every second, how are you possible? You’re literally perfect. I just really wish I could kiss you or even just hold your hand.” I whispered.

I finally brought myself to meet his gaze and he smiled. 

His gaze fell to my hand and he hesitated before placing his hand on top of mine. 

“A-Abed no! I can’t lose you.” I mumbled pulling my hand away.

“It will be okay.” He assured me.

I nodded and he laced our fingers together.  
“See it’s Okay! We’re okay!” Abed beamed.

He leaned in and kissed me, I haven’t felt anything like it, it was almost worth waiting all my life for, he rested his forehead against mine. 

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I know, and I love you too.” He replied.

“Can I hug you? I really want to hug you.” I asked.

Abed nodded and I wrapped my arms around him, he held me close to his chest. I never felt like I belong, no matter where I was, but here, with Abed, it felt right.

“How is this possible?” I mumbled into his chest.

“What if I healed you?” Abed replied.

I Pull out of the hug, jumped up and ran over to the windowsill. I hesitntly touched the plant and to my surprise it didnt die.

“Abed! Its not dead!! You healed me!’ I yelled. I picked up one of the roses I previously killed this morning and it came back to life, the beautiful red colour came back and the leaves stood up. 

“I can heal.” I muttered 

Abed came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“I’m so happy.” He whispered leaning his head against my back. 

“Also I can’t wait to cuddle with you.” he added. 

I turned around and kissed his forehead.

“Me neither.” I replied.

———-ending 2 (sad ending)—————-

“Can I hug you? I really want to hug you.” I asked.

Abed stood up and reached out his hand, I took it and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

“Im so happy right now, here, with you,” Abed mumbled squeezing me tighter.

“Me too.” 

I felt his grip grow weaker and all his body weight lean against me, I didn’t feel his soft heart beat against my chest any more, I just killed the one person I've ever truly loved, I couldn’t bring myself to let him go, I stood there in the middle of our apartment with his lifeless body in my arms. 

“I’m so sorry.” I sobbed.


End file.
